


The Good Wine

by lolly_1990



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, MAGIC!!, girlfriends own a very adorable dog named atticus, how do tags work, soft, soooo very soft, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolly_1990/pseuds/lolly_1990
Summary: Hale sat in their apartment foyer waiting patiently for Sun’s return. Well, Sun would say patient was a stretch but it had been almost an hour and she had managed to clean the entire house, make and eat lunch, finish her article on the benefits of silk robes when practising alchemy and have a dance party with Atticus. So, Sun can shove it because Hale had not seen her girlfriend in almost an hour.Hale waits for her girlfriend, Sun to come home. Very impatiently.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	The Good Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work and if you're reading this, which wow, why are reading this, am I even going to post it who knows. Anyways if you're reading this,,,, thank you, but also please don't be too harsh if you hate it.

Everything felt dull without her. It was if the whole world had gathered up all of its colours and launched it into the inky blackness of space to honour her absence. The flowers perched on Sun's window seal were visibly upset, Atticus was running around like a headless chicken and all of the pots and pans were very stubborn about their new polka dot patterns, or at least they would be until she returned home.  
  
Hale sat in Sun's apartment foyer waiting patiently for her return. Well, Sun would say patiently was a stretch but it had been almost an hour and Hale had managed to clean the entire apartment, make and eat lunch, finish her article on the benefits of silk robes when practising alchemy and have a dance party with Atticus. So, Sun can shove it because hale had not seen her girlfriend in almost an hour. Now, some might say “What is an hour in the grand scheme of things?” Well, when you love someone who lives four thousand kilometres away and you only see her when she not busy being the most brilliant witch this side of the continent then the Grand Scheme of Things is slightly less significant.  
  
Hale was so deep in thought that when sun snuck through the door, she didn’t hear her and probably wouldn’t have if Sun’s terrible habit of talking to Atticus the very second she got home, gave her away. Despite Atticus’ quite obvious inability to engage in conversation due to his sad condition of being a dog.  
  
“Oh, hello Atticus have you been keeping aunt hale company for me?” Hale herd through Sun's bedroom door.  
  
“You know it’s a bit weird that I’m his aunt if I’m dating you, his supposed mother “Hale quipped.  
  
Sun was not fazed when hale walked into her room, snuck her arms around her waist and buried her head in the juncture of her neck, kissing it softly in greeting. “You only say that because you're jealous Atticus gets a hello before you and it wouldn’t be odd if you didn’t point it out every time." Sun gave Atticus a scratch behind his ear before setting him down and leaning into her girlfriend embrace. " Don’t think the state of the kitchen has escaped my notice. Hale, it's only been an hour. An. Hour ” Sun chided.  
  
“It’s been a very long hour” Hale mumbled under breath before saying “You try making stir-fry on unfamiliar enchanted utensils and see how it turns out. You're lucky I didn't just vanish them all together.”  
  
Sun hummed in amusement, "Did you at least water the weeping daffodils?”  
  
“Yes, but I think I did wrong because they look significantly sadder when you do it” Hale answered.  
  
Sun let out a sigh before turning in her girlfriend’s arms to kiss her properly. Stars, it really had been a long time, nearly six months since she could kiss Hale like this, but it was worth it. Hale loved her job as Executive Fellow on the Ministers board of Potions and Alchemy and Sun wanted to make it as a playwright so they had to live four thousand two hundred and thirty-two kilometres away from each other most of the time and that was ok. It was just that sometimes, it got really lonely without her.  
  
Sun broke away from the kiss, walking into their living room, flopping down onto the couch, and treasuring the way it hugged her every curve in just the right way, this apartment felt like more of a home then her family's one. Hale had followed her and was now tucked under her arm and smiling the way she only did when Sun was around.  
  
Hale looked up at her girlfriend's face, it was these moments, the little ones that reminded them both just how lucky they were to have found each other.  
  
“Hey, I love you” Hale whispered her voice heavy with gratitude and affection.  
  
“I love you too, you silly goose. Now choose something good to watch and conjure the good wine” Sun whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh, it's short and sweet. might add more, thanks for reading!


End file.
